memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Way of the Warrior
| date=2372| stardate=49011.4| author=Diane Carey| format=Paperback| published=1 October 1995| pages=279| ISBN=ISBN 0671568132| image= | episode=4x01| air date=2 October 1995| production number=473| written=Ira Steven Behr & Robert Hewitt Wolfe| director= | comic=no| |}} When a large Klingon fleet arrives at Deep Space 9 and refuse to clarify their intentions, Sisko enlists the help of Worf. Publisher's description The entire Alpha Quadrant has been threatened with deadly infiltration by the shape-shifting Founders of the Dominion. Already the Romulans and Cardassians have been decimated by the clandestine machinations of the Founders. Now the newly promoted Captain Benjamin Sisko of Deep Space Nine has another problem: a massive fleet of Klingon warships has arrived at DS9 on a secret mission. Unable to learn anything from an elusive Klingon general, Sisko turns to Lt. Commander Worf, formerly of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|Starship ''Enterprise]] and the only Klingon in Starfleet, to try and uncover the truth. What Worf learns will have a profound impact on the future of the Alpha Quadrant, and Sisko must risk destroying the Federation-Klingon alliance to prevent a full-scale war! Summary References Characters Episode characters :Julian Bashir • • Helen Blake • Bregath • Broik • Jadzia Dax • Drex, son of Martok • Skrain Dukat • Elim Garak • Gowron, son of M'Rel • Huraga • • Jorem • Kahmis • Kaybok • Khos • Kira Nerys • Malko • Martok (changeling) • Megar • Morn • Nalan Bal • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Vorax • Worf, son of Mogh • Kasidy Yates Roger Corbett • Curzon Dax • Gaila • Hastur • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kahless (clone) • Kurn, son of Mogh • Lancelot • Mogh, son of Worf • Molor • Jean-Luc Picard • Rom • Alexander Rozhenko • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Kornelius Yates Novelization characters :Julian Bashir • Helen Blake • Jadzia Dax • Drex, son of Martok • Skrain Dukat • Ewai • Elim Garak • Gowron, son of M'Rel • Gruner • Huraga • Kaybok • Kira Nerys • Klasq • Locan • Lourn • Luis • Malko • Martok (changeling) • Mera • Morn • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Onnak • Paghal • Pelor • Quark • Ruktah • Wayne Sheppard • Benjamin Sisko • Worf, son of Mogh • Kasidy Yates • Yelu Robert Anderson • B. J. • Cindy • Roger Corbett • Curzon Dax • Hastur • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kahless (clone) • Koru • Kurn, son of Mogh • Lancelot • Mogh, son of Worf • Molor • Jean-Luc Picard • Rom • Alexander Rozhenko • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Kornelius Yates Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Boreth • Boreth Monastery • Cardassia • Deep Space 9 • Garak's Clothiers • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Station commander's office • Wardroom Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Betreka Nebula • Cestus III • Dublin • Earth • Fort Sumter • Gaila's moon • Gamma Quadrant • Hoobishan Baths • Ionite Nebula • Pike City • Qo'noS • River Skral • Sector 2 • Sector 3 • • Veridian III • Veridian IV Starships and vehicles : runabout • ( escort) • • • ( explorer) (Klingon bird-of-prey) • ( ) • ( ) • (Klingon warship) • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • Ferengi freighter • • • • runabout • Races and cultures :Bajoran • B'kaazi • Bolian • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Lurian • Trill Borg • Jem'Hadar • Romulan • Tellarite • Tholian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Clerics of Boreth • Detapa Council • House of Mogh • House of Martok • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Intelligence • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian dissident movement • Dominion • Federation Council • Founders • Gestapo • House of Duras • Klingon High Council • Nyberrite Alliance • Obsidian Order • Pike City Pioneers Other references :ablative armor • ambassador • American Civil War • assimilation • asteroid field • automatic aiming sensor • baseball • baseball cap • bat'leth • Betreka Nebula Incident • blood • blood feud • blood screening • bloodwine • Cardassian history • cloaking device • coffee • coup d'état • crossover bridge • dabo • darts • dashiki • decibel • defense runabout • disruptor pistol • d'k tahg • docking clamp • duranium • emergency shelter • emergency warp • evasive maneuvers • First Battle of Deep Space 9 • flagship • fusion reactor • gagh • Gramilian sand pea • greave • grishnar cat • Hessian boot • holodeck • holonovel • holosuite • • imperial overseer • kanar • Khitomer Accords • Klingon opera • Klingonese • Klingon history • Lancelot • martial law • massage • Nehru jacket • orbital defense system • orbital habitat • phaser rifle • phaser sweep • photon torpedo • poker • prune juice • quaker gun • quantum torpedo • retrofit • RoChaq'Va • root beer • shore leave • star chart • strategic operations officer • Tam o' Shanter • task force • Teresian hardwood • Tholian silk • thoron • tractor beam • Vitarian wool • Viking • yamok sauce Appendices Background Notable cast and crew * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark *Michael Dorn as Worf *Robert O'Reilly as Gowron *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Andrew J. Robinson as Garak *J.G. Hertzler as Martok Images file:klingonsPrakesh.jpg|Klingons firing on the file:prakesh.jpg|The file:defiant Way of the Warrior.jpg|The protecting the from Klingon attack. file:uSS Venture and Excelsiors.jpg|The and two unnamed starships arrive at Deep Space 9 Connections | type3=episode | series3=DS9 | format3=epair | before3=The Adversary | after3=The Visitor | prevpocket=Non Sequitur| nextpocket=The Ones Left Behind | voyages1=DS9| adbefore1=Wrath of the Prophets | adafter1=The Visitor | voyages2=| adbefore2=| adafter2= }} External links * * * Way of the Warrior, The Way of the Warrior, The category:dS9 season 4